En su lugar
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: Por que cuanto deseo estar alli, como deseo ser Sasuke...no fue mi intencion herirte Naruto...narusaku & leve sasusaku/one-shot/song shot


Este fic esta hecho sin fin de lucro…Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto que hace un gran trabajo con el manga. Es narusaku con leve sasusaku basado en la cancion "en su lugar" de yuridia. Fans de Narusaku no me amten..es que esta cancion me hace pensar que asi debe sentirse naruto por que la verdad, Sasuke podria arruinarnos la parejita…fans de otras parejas..no me maten yo soy fan narusaku…dejen un review

**EN SU LUGAR**

_Todo llega a su fin  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Maldita soledad  
Quererte es lo que amo más._

Veo el crepúsculo de este día como siempre, como otras tantas tardes vienes a verme, salimos y te despides, siempre inicia y termina como un ciclo al que te has acostumbrado pero yo no, por que no me gusta el ritmo al que avanzamos: el tuyo. Si por una vez me permitieras dejarte llevar por mi, por mi forma de manejar las cosas, tan solo una oportunidad.

Saludas con la mano en señal de despedida, pero no lo resisto, no deseo que esto sea una rutina, por que duele, me daña y no lo tolero. No soporto tu sonrisa amistosa y calida por que la pierdo al caer la noche, no soporto tus golpes, para mi caricias por que no las sentiré en la oscuridad, deseo retenerte pero te resistirás, dirás que lo hemos hablado y debes ser franca conmigo. Pero la franqueza puede irse muy lejos por mi pues lo único que ansío es estrecharte con todas mis fuerzas y mantenerte aquí.

Te vas por la calle sin voltear hacia atrás como yo espero y a pesar de sentir el dolor camino hacia mi casa, mi mundo, mi soledad, mi oscuridad. Se que en mi fuero interno habrá quien se burle de mi, no importa. Por que aunque me duela admitirlo y esta rutina me lastime, la amo, por que quererte es lo que hago, siempre he hecho y siempre haré; por que nací para ello y siempre lo he hecho, amarte con todas mis fuerzas para ver como tus sueños vuelan en otra dirección.

_Robaste mi corazón y estoy mal  
No te puedo dejar de pensar  
Me da miedo tu prisa y tu voz  
Cuando dices adiós  
Y me cuesta aceptar._

Mi corazón te pertenece desde que nos conocemos hace tanto que la verdad ya no se, pero tu indiferencia a eso me pone mal, Sakura-chan, tu cabello, tu nombre, tus ojos, tu aroma, toda tu me atraes y no puedo olvidar nada de ti, ni un solo segundo de esos momentos que atesoro; noto tu desesperación, noto tus ansias, sabes que el volverá, sabes que se ha arrepentido y te mueres por verlo, y cada palabra y el tono que empleas me asusta de sobremanera. Me aterran tus despedidas, aunque se que son solo por horas pues siento que una será ese definitivo "me voy con Sasuke-kun, Naruto" que yo tanto temo y que no deseo aceptar,¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué el que te daña? ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué no el que te ama?

_Porque quiero tenerte para mi  
Has dejado un espacio dentro de mi  
Y yo no, no puedo estar si tu te vas  
Quiero que estés junto a mi  
Yo quiero estar en su lugar._

No lo soporto, por que me lastima que te vayas con el, por que deseo que seas mía, por que quiero tenerte aquí conmigo por siempre, por que cada día robabas un poco de mi corazón y ya no esta, ya no hay nada más que pueda darte, te has llevado todo mi amor y más. No puedo vivir ni un minuto si se que te iras, es insoportable, la espera a que te alejes, me matas cada hora un poco más, cada día…

Quédate aquí conmigo, juntos los dos como debió ser, por que nunca debiste aferrarte a su recuerdo, por que debiste darte cuenta y aceptar mi amor, el amor que me hace morir a cada segundo, el amor que no logras entender a pesar de que te lo he dicho y demostrado, de la misma forma en que no entiendes cuanto deseo ser el, ser Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre al que has guardado tus caricias, tus besos, toda tu. Por que me muero por ser el y que me ames un poco como lo haces por el.

_Tienes que entender...  
Que no fue mi intención._

Te veo triste como cada vez que te despides de mi, cada vez que la noche empieza a aparecer, y conforme se va el día tu sonrisa también, ¿Qué debo hacer Naruto? Intento entenderlo pero..¿Que no me entiendes tu también? Lo amo…contra todo lo que debiera, a pesar que muchos me lo han gritado, el deja de amarle constante pero que no logro asimilar…por que me resulta tan imposible es un misterio, pero lo cierto es que deseo verlo, cada día mi espera se reduce menos, falta tan poco, casi puedo tocar mi anhelo,¿Por qué eres egoísta? tal vez no…tal vez solo deseas ser correspondido un poco por todo lo que has entregado, pero es tan difícil hacerlo…deseo que entiendas, que comprendas mi situación…te tome tanto afecto pero nunca quise herirte, nunca quise darte esperanzas..no fue mi intención.

_Es algo en mi interior  
No debo negármelo  
Es un desastre lo ves  
Te lo dije una vez  
Que podría morir._

No se que más decirte Sakura-chan, no puedo luchar contra esto que esta en mi y forma parte del ser que soy, el ser que te ama, no puedo negarlo por que eso me mata igual que la certeza de saber que no sientes lo mismo, de no dejar de darle vueltas pero soy un desastre, mis sentimientos están allí como cuchillas acabando con mi cordura, te lo dije ¿no? Que yo por ti moriría…y era en más de un sentido…claro que daría mi vida, pero, lo que te doy va más allá por que te doy mi corazón sumiéndome así, en la eterna agonía, una que no acabara hasta matarme, y será tan lento…pero yo por ti moriría, te lo dije, lo prometí y lo sostengo.

_Siento pena por mi corazón  
Si me dices adiós y me cuesta aceptar._

Mi pobre corazon, escucho como se destroza al oir los pasos de el sobre el suelo de Konoha, acercandose hacia donde nosotros estamos, veo tu emocion, incluso las lagrimas que tratas de evitar, nuestro maestro luce radiante, como si fuese su hijo el que regresa, siento un vacio,¡ como me gustaria que Jiraya estuviera aquí! Solo Tsunade entiende mi dolor y me ve, sus ojos me piden que me vaya pero tu me suplicaste por que te acompañara en este momento y lo hare…miralo alli llega, con esa sonrisa que cautivo tu corazon y destrozo el como corres y lo abrazas con una fuerza brutal, como lloras y le agradeces el haber regresado como si fuese un heroe, siento mi mundo caerse, siento la luz desaparecer, pero ahí estoy yo…de estupido sosteniendo esa sonrisa falsa y prolongando tu adios, retrasando que me digas un "adios Naruto" por que se que sera el definitivo y no puedo aceptarlo, mi mente no desea procesar esas dos palabras. Mis ojos ansian traicionarme, pero el se acerca y me llama, me da un abrazo y me llama hermano y entonces puedo llorar fingiendo que es de alegria, ni siquiera tu lo has notado, solo aquella, tu maestra, la unica que entiende ahora mi dolor…hermano, el no tiene conciencia de lo que me hace, el no lo sabe…tal vez, el unico estupido aquí soy yo.

_Porque quiero tenerte para mi  
Has dejado un espacio dentro de mi  
Y yo no, no puedo estar si tu te vas  
Quiero que estés junto a mi  
Yo quiero estar en su lugar._

Veo como sus brazos pasan por tus hombros y sin que nadie se lo espere te besa, con pasiom, no la clase de besos que yo te hubiese dado, me he quedado sin habla, ni siquiera escucho a mi corazon, el ramalazo de envidia me golpea justo en la cara diciendome como pierdo todo lo que deseo sin siquiera luchar…pero claro que lo he hecho, he peleado contra un fantasma para tenerte aquí conmigo, pero solo te alejas dejando un hueco cada vez más profundo, una herida más sangrante y que no sana, me dejas desangrado y no te molestas en sanar al menos tu dañ puedo existir por que asi ha terminado siendo,no hay Naruto sin Sakura-chan…nuevas larimas menazan mis ojos y siento un que mi pecho se va a romper u deseo abrazarlo, mantener los brazos enroscados a mi para que no se rompa la cascara que de mi has te dice una muda voz que no oyes, quedate te suplica…tan solo no te vayas, no me mates, no me hagas esto…¿entiendes como quisiera abrazarte?, lastima de forma indescriptible…cuanto envidio su lugar, cuanto lo ansio…cuanto daria por estar alli…todo lo que falta de darte a ti.

_Tienes que entender  
Que no fue mi intención._

Miro tu rostro, tan dolido, pero tu te ocultas tras tu mascara de felicidad y es entonces donde no entiendo…¿Por qué no luchas?...¿por que espero que le digas algo a el? Estoy feliz, se que me ama y se quedara conmigo pero algo me falta, una gran parte de mi, mas de lo que pensaba, he perdido cosas al igual que tu, pronto siento que yo soy la egoísta ,te ilusione y te di esperanzas…te deje soñar, subiste al cielo para caer al infierno más cruel…Pronto siento el dolor de mi decisión, se que pasara pero tu…tu moriras lentamente por mi, te alejas excusandote y yo solo miro al hombre destruido..por el amor de una mujer…Naruto entiendeme..no lo quise ver…matarte de esa forma…no fue mi intencion


End file.
